


xXx HICKEYS AND HICCUPS xXx

by coplins



Series: Brothers and Mishaps [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He opens the bathroom and comes face to face with Cas, looking like a deer in a headlight. He drops a bag to the floor at the sight of Sam.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Sam looks confusedly at the bag and then at Cas. “Going somewhere, Cas?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>”What?! Um..” Cas looks just as confused, then guilty, stares down at the bag and up at Sam again. “No. I..” Suddenly he frowns and walks up to Sam, brushes the hair away from the hickey, the frown deepens. “You don’t like hickeys.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Sam grins. “After what you did tonight, you really think a hickey is something to argue over?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>In which there are some misunderstandings and a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xXx HICKEYS AND HICCUPS xXx

## xXx HICKEYS AND HICCUPS xXx

Sam grins at himself in the bathroom mirror and fingers the impressive hickey Cas has given him on the neck. Corny as hell, his boyfriend had inspected Sam's hands and said “No ring? Castiel has been sloppy, not marking you up as his properly!” and then dived in and proceeded to suck said hickey on his neck. Now Sam generally wasn’t a huge fan of hickeys. Especially not in so obvious places. Normally he’d kick up a fuss about it. But the _implications_ of this one! Ignore the silly talk-about-himself-in-third-person-thing Cas had going on since yesterday and focus on the off-handed ring remark instead and Sam was a mushy blushing maid all the sudden. To think he had ever considered breaking off with Cas― _Madness!_

Because now Sam is right back where he started, head over heels in love again. And _dude_ , the sex! Don’t forget the sex! Cas has always been great in bed. Fantastic really. But yesterday and this morning he was rough and raw in a sense he usually wasn’t. Ordinarily he leaned more toward a sweet lovemaking persona in bed. So Sam rarely let his full on wild side go. But now… Sam giggles and actually blushes thinking about it. Cas is an animal! How could he spend two years without getting to see that?

Sam brushes his teeth and combs his hair, then looks in the mirror. His hair is long enough to hide the hickey somewhat if he doesn’t push his hair behind his ears. He opens the bathroom and comes face to face with Cas, looking like a deer in a headlight when he sees Sam. He is fully dressed in slacks and a navy sweater, hair combed and neatly parted on the side. He drops a bag to the floor at the sight of Sam.

Sam looks confusedly at the bag and then at Cas. “Going somewhere, Cas?”

”What?! Um..” Cas looks just as confused, then guilty, stares down at the bag and up at Sam again. “No. I..” Suddenly he frowns and walks up to Sam, brushes the hair away from the hickey, the frown deepens. “You don’t like hickeys.”

Sam grins. “After what you did tonight, you really think a hickey is something to argue over?”

Cas eyes widen almost comically. He swallows and stares up in Sam’s eyes. “No… I suppose not,” he says sounding dejected.

”You’re right, it isn’t! In fact―” Sam grabs Cas by the hips, spins him around and slams the both of them up roughly against the bathroom door, grinding his hip against Cas and leering down at him. “I’m going to mark you up as mine too. Mark you good and visible so everyone can see that you’re mine.”

Cas mouth is hanging open. He seems at loss for words. “S-Sam?”

Sam grabs a hold of Castiel’s ass and squeezes. At the same time he bends down, nudges Cas head to the side with his nose and sucks a glorious hickey on his neck. Cas makes a raw suffering moan and locks his arms around Sam’s neck. “Get this thing off you,” Sam says and hitches his hands under Cas’ shirts. He yanks the shirts upward and Cas lets go of his neck long enough to get the shirts off. Then Sam kisses him hot and dirty, his hands roaming everywhere on newly exposed skin, Cas’ arms yet again locked around him. Both of them grinding together, getting hard. Cas breaks the kiss to suck on the hickey on Sam’s neck as if to cover it with a new one.

”I’m going to fuck you right here, right up against this door,” Sam husks into Castiel’s ear.

”But Sam…?”

”What? You thought you were the only one who gets to have fun?” Sam asks in amusement and tugs Cas’ belt open. “I don’t think so. Not after tonight.”

Cas whimpers miserably and closes his eyes, his fingers digging into Sam’s shoulders.

Sam wets a finger with saliva and slips his hand inside Cas’ pants, curving along his ass cheek, he isn’t wearing any underwear. “I bet you won’t even need any prep after all that riding you did tonight, you dirty little pollywog.”

Cas practically keens as Sam’s finger slips into his pliant hole without resistance. “This is not how I envisioned you to react,” he chokes out. “How did you even know?” Sam hits his prostate and “ _OhDearLordYes!_ ”

Cas’ feet are no longer touching the floor. He’s held up by the door at his back, Sam’s hands gripping his ass and his arms around Sam’s neck while they rub against each other, panting. Sam chuckles. “What do you mean? I was there, silly. I wasn’t _that_ drunk,” he says and kisses Cas, swallowing a squeak that Cas makes for some reason.

Sam is just about to rid Cas of his pants when the doorbell rings and both of them stills, panting in each other’s mouths. “Are you.. are you expecting someone?” Cas asks.

”No. Are you?”

Cas shakes his head and they untangle reluctantly. Sam goes to open the door with a great deal of annoyance, not giving a shit about that he is tenting his sweatpants. Whoever disturbs them might as well know exactly _how_ they disturbed them. The only reason he opens at all is that this is the first time in the four years he has lived here that the doorbell has rung with no one being expected.

When he opens the door he is met by a huge and surprisingly welcome grin, trading annoyance for joy. “Dean!” He steps out of the door and sweeps up his big brother in a big bear hug.

”Sammy!” Dean hugs just as enthusiastically back.

Sam holds Dean out by the shoulders to look at him, grinning like a madman. He has missed his brother so friggin’ much since he moved here. “What are you doing here?”

Dean beams at him. “Bobby forced me to take vacation so I figured I’d finally get my thumb out of my ass and come visit you. Besides, gotta check out if the mysterious boyfriend of yours is good enough for my baby bro. But I gotta tell you Sam, I was wrong. All those times I said love at first sight was romantical bullshit? _I. Was. Wrong!_ ”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot skyward. “You met someone!” he exclaims incredulously. Dean was perpetually single, turning one night stands into an artform. Had he carved a notch in his bedpost for every one of his conquests the bed would be falling apart as if eaten by termites by now. There was even that one time with Benny that made the both of them cringe and swear off tequila for life if you mentioned it. How the hell Dean had managed to seduce his _straight_ best friend remained a mystery.

”You’re goddamn right I did! Yesterday. We spent the night together. One fucking look and I was floored. I’m telling you, Sammy, this guy is an angel. I never felt like this before. Butterflies, heavenly choir singing, ground shaking, _the works_ ,” Dean gushes and gestures haphazardly, eyes aglow. “One fucking night with the guy and I already wanna have his babies!”

Sam laughs. “That’s great, Dean!”

”Yeah.” Dean makes a grimace and rubs his neck. “Except I don’t know his name _and_ he’s got a boyfriend.” He looks sheepishly at Sam.

Sam can’t help but to laugh. “Only you, Dean. Only you can manage that.” Sam gives him a sympathetic smile. He feels bad for his brother at the same time as it is hilarious. He steps aside to let Dean into the apartment.

”Yeah, no shit.” Dean grins. “He was gone when I woke up and now I’m never again going to see hi― _ccup_!” Dean steps into the apartment and breaks up his tirade with a hiccup-sound, eyes going wide when he lays eyes on Cas. Cas too looks like struck by lightning.

”Right. Dean. This is my boyfriend, Castiel. Cas, this is Dean, my brother,” Sam makes the introduction, putting a hand between Cas’ shoulder blades, almost needing to shove him up to Dean for some reason. Once they’re close enough they grasp each other’s hands in a handshake and just stare at slack jawed and wide eyed. Both acting odd.

”Oh Lord…” Cas says weakly and Dean hiccups again.

” _Jeezuz fucking Christ_!” Dean says and snaps out of it, letting go of Cas’ hand he turns to Sam with a pleading expression. “I’m _soo_ sorry, Sam. I’d never have spent the night with him if I had known he was _your_ boyfriend! You gotta believe me Sam.”

Sam scrunches his brow up in confusion. Dean looks desperate and nearly heartbroken. Cas is staring at him with a kicked puppy look too. “What are you talking about?”

”It was him.” Dean waves a hand in Cas’ direction. “And it’s my fault. I talked him into it. I’m really, really sorry, Sammy.”

”Whoa. Are you trying to tell me _Cas_ is the angel you slept with tonight?” Sam laughs. “Dean, that’s impossible!”

Both Cas and Dean looks confusedly at Sam, then each other, then Sam again.

”Bra _-vo_! Cas you fucker! You managed to bag another handsome devil. Gotta tell ya, I thought Michael was a fluke, but then there was Brady, and Ephraim. And now these two? You’re a babe magnet!”

The three of them whirl to face the voice coming from the bedroom door and there stands―

_Cas_

―just as shirtless, leaning on the door frame nonchalantly with his arms crossed over his chest, his hair in a disarray and a lopsided smirk on his lips.

### To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. :)


End file.
